


In the Summer of our Youth

by ForensicSpider98



Series: Love After the Fact [55]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, All this stress is bad for the baby, Altean Adam (Voltron), Altean Prince Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Balmeran Hunk (Voltron), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Galra Shiro (Voltron), Galran Prince Keith (Voltron), Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Moral Dilemmas, Multi, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Olkari Pidge | Katie Holt, Post-War, it's keith. keith is the baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForensicSpider98/pseuds/ForensicSpider98
Summary: ...the rain will keep us clean. Featuring Adam and Shiro's adorable awkwardness and Keith and Lance's borderline competency :DLong episode this time!
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Alfor/Coran (Voltron), Allura/Lotor/Romelle (Voltron), Haggar/Zarkon (Voltron), Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Love After the Fact [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635043
Comments: 51
Kudos: 206





	In the Summer of our Youth

“Here’s what I don’t understand,” Adam says, frowning at his datapad. “If you’re hiring assassins to kill Alteans, why bring them to Daibazaal?”

They’re in Shiro’s office, which is attached to his other rooms. More red stone, with purple and black tapestries and furniture. A bed big enough for two, but neither mentions it. They just dwell on it, silently and independently, like the lonely idiots Adam knows they are.

Well, he’s not an idiot. Shiro on the other hand… It varies from moment to moment.

“You don’t. It would be incriminating,” Shiro replies. Then groans. “And just like that, we’re back to square one.”

“No, worse. Just like that, we have another, nebulous problem: what was on that ship, where did it go, why did they want it, and what is it for?” Adam makes a futile attempt to massage away his tension headache. No matter how hard he tries, he can’t come up with _anything_. There’s no evidence at all of any Galra hiring assassins. There’s no evidence tying the Unilu, Arusians, or any other annexed or provincial planets to the attempt. There’s nothing.

Adam drops his forehead onto the table. He can do so many things, but he can’t keep his princes safe. His friends. The only family he has.

“Hey. Don’t get overworked. We’ll get there.” Shiro’s hand finds his, fingertips applying gentle pressure into his palm. “Have you- Have you looked into Altea?”

“I’ve gone over the entire planet with a fine-toothed comb. I found a few people dealing in slaves or illicit substances -hooray for more work- and discovered a treasure trove of hot gossip, but nothing about assassins. No unaccounted funds, no missing goods, no weight discrepancies, no missing persons, no _nothing_. Pidge and I have run through everything out in the universe as we know it, multiple algorithms, an incredible amount of data. No one that either of our peoples have contact with could have done this, nor, seemingly, our own.”

“Then… It’s time to take a rest. Think of other things for a little while, and come back to it later. What about Lance and Keith’s aspirations, or how to address Keith’s shifting image-”

“I’ve got that, actually.” Adam brightens, eager to focus on something that’s working. “He’s finally acclimated to Altea _and_ he’s growing up. It’s true enough that even he should be able to work with it.”

“Hm.” Shiro smiles down at his own datapad, scrolling through something on his desk interface. “You’re certainly right about that. I invited him to come and spend the night here, but he said he’d rather stay with Lance. He told me not to tell Lance about it.”

“Of course he did. That silly prince would be distraught if he thought he’d taken you two away from each other.”

“It’s normal to find a mate and begin living with them, even before season. It’s the idea that something might have been forced upon him that people are taking exception to. But Lance… He strikes me as the kind that wants to fix everything.” 

“Yes. He struggles to understand that some things can’t be fixed, and that some things don’t need to be. He'd fix Keith's entire childhood if he could figure out how.” Adam sighs, thinking of Lance and Alfor. So different, and so very much the same. Much like himself and his current company.

“So what you’re saying is that he doesn’t know how to mind his own business,” Shiro clarifies, grinning.

“Exactly.” The two smile at each other for a long moment, then turn back to their work. Shiro can’t help but keep glancing at his small companion. Alteans in general are so little, and Adam is small for his sex. He’s got just the tiniest little fingers stretching over the keys, little feet swinging in a too-large chair-

“See something you like, Takashi?”

“Many things, but I’m on the clock.”

“Mnh. Yes we are. Though, I am always on call.”

“As am I.”

It’s a statement that hangs heavy over them both. Over the past several phoebs, even before the frost ball, their conversations have been increasingly personal, more rarely about work. Adam’s told Shiro things he’s only previously shared with Lance. But work still exists for both of them, and pulls them apart far more than it brings them together.

Shiro’s ears flick back and forth as he seeks to lighten the mood. Something tickles his nose, and he glances toward the open window. A grin crosses his face. “Hey. come here for a minute.”

“Where are we going?” Adam asks, allowing Shiro to engulf his hand and tug him through the halls.

“I want to show you my garden.” Shiro steps into the open, revealing rows of carefully labelled plants, some under glass, with special substrates and electronically controlled climates. “Through here.”

Shiro gently guides him to an adjoining courtyard, into something more reminiscent of a traditional garden, with flowering plants and trees, and even a small pond.

“It’s beautiful.” Adam makes to step into the garden, but Shiro squeezes his hand. "Nice to know someone on this planet knows what a garden looks like."

“Just wait. It gets better.” Shiro sits, leaning against the wall, tugging the Altean down with him. He smiles when Adam rests against his side, gazing at the trees. “Only a few doboshes.”

They sit in silence, but it’s not uncomfortable. It’s peaceful, with a gentle breeze fluttering the trees, making the windchimes sing, glass, wood, and metal glinting in the blue-gray light. They’re lovely, Adam thinks. He should procure some for Altea, for Keith’s garden. He’ll give Lance the opportunity to do it first.

After a little while, Shiro nudges him. “Watch.”

Water begins to fall from the sky, first in small droplets, then in heavy, swollen orbs. It’s a common enough thing that Shiro’s mostly indifferent, but the look on Adam’s face is new.

Eyes bright behind his glasses, glinting in the face of something new, the curious Altean reaches out a hand, holding it out into the rain. It wets his palm, and he draws back, swirling a finger through water, letting it pool in the lines of his hand. Outside, it sinks into the ground, darkening the earth. Shiro can smell it soaking into the soil even as his eyes never leave Adam’s face.

“I never knew something so simple could be so beautiful,” Adam murmurs.

“Neither did I,” Shiro whispers, watching Adam reach out into the rain.

He’s learning well enough. The tiny, browned hand coming to rest on his, for example, is the simplest moment he’s ever had.

* * *

Keith stirs awake, the aches and pains of growth having receded again. He’s lying on top of Lance, one ear pressed against his dozing heartbeat. A cool hand rests on his bare shoulder, having slipped from his head as the Altean fell asleep. Lance, tender and devoted, has been paying such careful attention to him, neglecting his work during Keith’s waking hours so they can spend time together.

Instead, he’s been working whenever Keith is asleep, and therefore not resting nearly enough. Obviously, Keith’s guilty about it, but there’s only so much he can do. Lance is extremely stubborn, giving Keith a run for his money on a good day, and right now he just doesn’t have the energy to do more than let him rest when sleep finally takes him.

At least, he lets him rest until a familiar smell reaches his nose. Petrichor. Keith rotates his unimpeded ear toward the open space in the side of his den, a window without glass. He can hear the rain coming down, pooling where people and animals most often walk, dripping from tree leaves. BleepBloop climbs up to sit on the sill, chittering back at him, asking permission.

“Okay.” And the little primate is gone, out to clean himself in the rain. Now to stir his spouse, excitement fluttering in his chest. He reaches up, brushing his thumb over Lance’s scales. “Lance… Hey, Lance. Wake up.”

“Hm?” Blue eyes flutter open, crinkle into a fond smile. “Oh, hey. How long was I asleep?”

“I’m not sure, but nevermind that. Get up. I wanna show you something.”

“If you want me to get up, you have to move, beloved.”

Keith sighs, rolls off Lance and the bed, grabs his shirt. The warmth of the afternoon has faded, cooler air drifting in through the window, but earlier it had been too warm to cuddle up fully clothed. The moment they’re dressed, Keith grabs his hand. “There’s something I’ve wanted you to see since we were barely even friends.”

“Well in that case, lead the way.”

Grinning, Keith pulls him to the door, draws aside the cloth. “Believe it or not, Alfor’s the one who told me you’d love it.”

Lance beams, but his face promptly slackens, eyes wide and lips parted as he peers out into a cloudy evening. Water is falling from the sky, pooling and soaking into the earth. “What-?”

“Rain. It’s rain. It falls from the clouds when they get too heavy.”

“I don’t- It just falls from the sky? I…” Lance reaches out a hand, gasps when cool droplets hit his palm and fingers. A giddy laugh issues forth, a grin spreading over his glittering cheeks. Stepping out into the rain, Lance whoops, running about and splashing in puddles, kicking up red mud on his pants and bare feet. 

Glancing about, Keith sees more than one perturbed neighbor staring out in confusion. BleepBloop screeches in annoyance from a nearby tree. No matter. Adam will be irritated at the lack of decorum, but he’s not here. He need never know that the Crown Prince of Altea went running about and splashing in puddles like a weanling kit. Plus, it’s cute. 

So Keith leans in the doorway, tail curling back and forth in amusement, ears following his spouse, and he smiles. Lance rarely allows himself to be this playful, arms out, face lifted to the sky, spinning in the rain. 

Eventually, Lance catches the look on Keith’s face, the slow, almost wistful smile that snuck up on him. Lance is grinning, chest heaving with his excitement, with his child-like wonder. “What?”

Keith peels himself from the wall, standing straight, stepping out into the rain. He takes Lance’s hands, curls his tail around his ankle. His eyes are glittering, bright, sharp, alert. “Just thinking.”

“Uh-oh. Don’t hurt yourself,” the Altean teases. They laugh.

“ _I was just thinking_ … You know, I look at you, and I feel so full. Like I’m overflowing.” There’s no nervousness, no fear of rejection, nothing of the sort. Keith’s right where he belongs, right where he wants to be. “I’m not exactly well-qualified, but- I love you. I love you, Lance. So much.”

“I-” Lance cuts himself off, swallowing some emotion he’s not sure how to name. Unsure how else to react, he finally says, “I bet I love you more.”

“Yeah?” Rather than being put out by Lance’s awkward reaction, Keith smirks, tipping their brows together as he’s been so wont to do for so long. A purr starts deep in his throat. “Prove it.”

Lance registers the ceremony in Keith’s actions, recognizes that there’s some meaning he doesn’t understand. But he has a well-hidden -at least, he thinks it’s well-hidden- competitive streak to carry him through the moment. “Well fine, but you asked for it.”

Lance’s hands find the small of Keith’s back, pull him in close, press them together, and he kisses him. 

It’s different from the usual chaste brushstrokes they’ve grown accustomed to, tentative and delicate, easily brushed aside when uncertainty takes over. It’s not like their first kiss, either, which had been more of an assurance that this was something they wanted to work for. 

This kiss is passionate, burning white hot from beginning to end, lips, tongue, a bit of teeth to leave future promises swollen on their lips. It tastes like rain, clean and pure, fresh and cool. Lance's lips curve into a smile, a soft hum issuing from his throat, catching in Keith's lungs.

It’s Keith that pulls back, to the surprise of neither. There are still people watching, he knows, and that instinctive nervousness scratches at his insides, mingling distressingly with some deeper need to protect his mate. Still, he hesitates inches from Lance’s blessed taste, some unfamiliar something urging him forward again. _Desire_ , he realizes. _Want_. It’s as frightening as it is exhilarating. He licks his lips, breathing heavy, hearts pounding, fingers curled into Lance’s shirt, the very tips of his claws unsheathed. 

With a kiss to his cheek, Lance whispers, “We’ve got time enough, beloved. Trust me when I say you’re not ready.”

He snuggles into Lance’s chest, tucking himself under the Altean’s chin while he’s still small enough to do so. Lance embraces him, their heat settling between them, dampened by the rain. “Seems stupid, doesn’t it? Intimacy is the only thing I’m afraid of.”

“Hm.” Lance draws back, kisses a raindrop from the tip of his nose. “I don’t think so. I know what the beasts of the forests would do if I were caught. But if I were to get caught up in someone else… Who could possibly say? Would they love me? Would they break my heart? I don’t know. I’m as much a stranger to intimacy as you are.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Sex and intimacy are not mutually inclusive, beloved.” Lance’s smile is a little sad. “I’ve saved _something_ for you, at least.”

“You’re more than enough, Lance. And... I would never break your heart.” Keith steps back, holds out his arm, looking up at the rainy sky. “Do you, uh. Would you want to go for a walk? It’s still raining, but it feels nice. It’ll be cold soon, so we won’t be able to go far, but-”

Lance takes his arm with a smile. BleepBloop climbs up onto his opposite shoulder, settling there, peaceful and content. “Yes. Let’s do that.”

One day, one step at a time. Keith flicks some water from his ear, catching Lance in the face. The Altean squeals, sending Keith into a fit of giggles.

“You know, for a moment there I thought we were going to take a nice, quiet walk like a couple of mature adults.”

“Pfft. Where’s the fun in that?” Keith sighs, composing himself. “Besides, I’m not even an adult yet.”

“Fair enough.” Lance smiles, knocks their heads together, presses a kiss to the base of that offending ear. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

It’s delightfully new on their tongues.

**Author's Note:**

> Next time on Love After the Fact: Pidge makes a new friend!


End file.
